


i love you.

by H0NE_Y



Series: purble? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NE_Y/pseuds/H0NE_Y
Summary: i hate myself so i'm embarrassing myself by posting this old and terrible poem, and it's original work WOW. <3





	i love you.

…i love you?

i can't stop thinking that,  
i can't tell if i actually do,  
and i can't help but wonder,  
what would even make me love you ?

is it the way your hair blows in the wind ?  
or is it how still looks great when it’s in a bun ?  
could it be the dimple when you smile that’s adorable  
or that i rarely get to see it even when you're having fun ?

…i don't know.  
i have never known.  
why, you might ask ?  
simply, because you're always confusing me.

it's always like that with you,  
you're continue with the frauds  
yes, i know you're an actress but  
your act still continues even after the applause

how is it that so many people like you,  
but you don't even bat an eye ?  
you've always acted like you don't care,  
but i've lived with you and your lies.

men and women alike try to court you,  
not that i could care less,  
but you would always run to me crying,  
and now you look like a mess

we've known each other for our whole lives  
i've never seen you act this way  
is it because of him ?  
the guy you've been with all day ?

jeez, don't ask me if you look good for your date  
you're too cute for me to even glance at you  
that polka-dotted dress is unsurprisingly good on you  
i wonder if your date thinks that too

"is that jealousy, i hear ?"  
those words they tell me keep ringing  
no it isn't, trust me-  
it's just... ugh. nothing.

yes. we're best friends  
and that's all we are.  
why is it that i feel this way,  
and why do you feel so far ?

so- you two were just friends ?  
it wasn't actually a date ?  
there was some kind of excitement in me.  
i only remembered you’re an actress when it was too late

and now,  
i can understand the truth,  
i can look you in the eyes and say,  
i love you.

 

...

 

but i know now everything i love is a lie.


End file.
